Echoes
by illusionofsleep
Summary: What Daniel had found buried in the sands of P3X-105 was something that was never meant to be rediscovered. It was here that Daniel was re taught the lesson that some things were meant to remain buried.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have finally decided to post this online. Technically speaking this is my first attempt at a fanfiction ever, although it is not my first posted. My others lay in the Pokemon world so if you like that go check them out. This story is entitled Echoes and was based off of Metroid Echoes which has an awesome story line, but i adapted it to Stargate. The Story centers around Daniel because he is my favorite, but I feel I might have gotten him too deep in trouble seeing as this story after four years is still incomplete. Despite its current state I still believe that this story, despite the sometimes hard to follow timeline is still pretty good. So without further ado here it goes.

There were only a handful of Archeologists left. Ironically the Archaeologists had been the only ones able to keep their wits. All of SG 6 and two of SG 11 were dead. The surviving members of SG11 were cowering in the corner muttering to themselves. But Daniel assumed that killing your own men would have that effect on a person.

The moment Daniel stepped foot in these ruins, a feeling of unease settled over him. Something was wrong; it just didn't feel right almost like a shadow trailed their every move. One word to describe what he was sensing was evil. But those feelings and concerns were pushed to the back of his mind the moment he laid eyes on the writing all through the ruins. It was the same writing from P3R-233, the same planet where he had found the quantum mirror. A new excitement boiled over him, and took control. He was now Dr. Daniel Jackson, Archaeologist.

The SG teams weren't so fortunate. They had nothing to distract them from the uneasy feeling being emitted by the ruins. All they could do was keep watch on an empty planet seemingly void of life. Two weeks of the unsettling feeling the two teams had endeared had made them paranoid and anxious. They jumped at the slightest noise.

Their behavior almost got him shot four nights ago. Daniel had been keeping an eye on them ever since. He couldn't even focus on translating worried that one of the archaeologists would end up getting shot by accident.

Daniel had finally confronted the colonel about it but the colonel only snapped some nasty comment at him then stormed away. Sure this place was a little disturbing but these were military men. If the willies could make them act this way, well… the thought was just unsettling.

After that Daniel had decided just to focus on his work. Maybe somewhere it explained why the place gave everyone the creeps. For all he knew it could be some alien technology that omitted a sound on a frequency that they could not hear that would result in this sort of behavior. But what Daniel had found buried in the sands of P3X-105 was something that was never meant to be rediscovered. It was here that Daniel was re taught the lesson that some things were meant to remain buried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Earth

"Jack." General Hammond paused a minute to greet the Colonel at his door. "Please come in. And before you even ask" general Hammond continued hoping or rather knowing full well the purpose of this visit, "No, Dr. Jackson has not yet reported back and is now five hours over due." Hammond finished as Jack entered his office and took claim to the chair directly across from his.

"That's late sir" Jack replied trying to mask his concern for Daniel. "But, knowing Daniel, which I do, he probably got tied up in his work, hell he probably didn't even stop to eat if this place is anything, well anything remotely not interesting. To be honest sir it would probably be best to send in an extraction team to get him away." Jack smiled at his own joke imaging what it would look like pulling Daniel away from the ruins of P3X-105.

"On second thought sir better make it two teams, just to ensure the success of their mission". Hammond let a small smile creep past his lips knowing full well Jack was probably right. With the way Dr. Jackson argued to himself just to go was proof enough that getting him away would be the real challenge.

Hammond had been prepared since Monday for an argument with Daniel that was bound to go on for hours about why he should stay, and how two weeks was not enough to study the ruins, and how he would need more time, and how this was important in some way or another.

In fact Hammond had been rather surprised to hear no such argument from Daniel all week. The lack of argument had been rather disturbing to the general, more then he cared to admit, but Jack was probably right. The way Daniel was going on and on about that place even before he set foot on the planet was probably good indications that Daniel was just wrapped up in his work.

Hammond was about to respond to Jack when he was interrupted by the blaring Klaxons notifying the base of an incoming wormhole. "Well speak of the devil" jack said as got up to leave the office and greet Daniel, which he hoped was the one coming back home. "Guess you can scratch that extraction team" Jack stated. "We'll see" Hammond replied as he followed jack to the control room.

"Although sir, if I may suggest, that you form a new team just for that purpose and keep on hand because Daniel can be so stubborn sometimes."

As Jack and General Hammond entered the control room they heard the familiar voice of Walter "No IDC yet sirs….IDC received, its SG11."

"Open the iris "Hammond commanded as he shared a smile with Jack.

The iris opened with that familiar sound of titanium scraping titanium, and a puddle of blue light shone throughout the gate room. No matter how many times he had seen it, or Carter tired to explain it was still such a marvel to Jack.

"Is that Daniel coming back" Jack turned around to find Carter climbing the stairs to enter the gate room.

"Well it's supposed to be, but you know Daniel, and sir I also suggest that you have a little talk to Daniel about a thing called CURFEW". Jack stated as he looked around and took in the smile produced from Carter, and the General, though he tried to hide it.

Hammond only half heard the comment jack made about curfews but he knew well enough that the comment was directed at Daniel. No, Hammond was more focused on something else, something that didn't feel quite right. The iris had been opened for about two minutes now but no one had come through yet.

Hammond looked at Walter who was waiting patiently to complete his job. Jack and Carter were still joking around about the habits of Daniel when Hammond directed his gaze at Walter. "Any travelers on route yet?" Hammond asked "no sir, not yet."

Jack picked up on the edge of Hammond's voice as he too noticed it was taking an awfully long time for sg11 to come through.

Five minutes had passed and still there was no traveler on route. Hammond then grabbed for the radio.

"SG11 this is Hammond, the iris is open, what's the delay, over."

Thirty seconds had gone by and Hammond repeated himself at least three more times and still nothing.

"SG11, please…." But the General was cut off. The wormhole shut down in the middle of transmission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

P3X-105

Seven hours earlier….

Daniel sat in the temple ruins staring intently at the words carved into the walls with practiced ease. This was his last day on this archeological find of the year to date, and he was going to make the most of it. He had been biting his tongue for the past week so he would not argue with general Hammond insisting on more time, but he was lucky to be here in the first place. Besides a part of Daniel could not wait to get off this planet and move on with other things. Sure the excitement of uncovering the secrets this planet contained strengthened his desire to stay, but there was something about this planet that was just…off. It was the only way he could describe it.

"Good morning Dr. Jackson." a voice seemingly coming out of nowhere startling Daniel and breaking his concentration. He turned around to find Dr. Bruce Berman standing in the dark corridors with a bright smile, with a flashlight in one hand and breakfast in the other. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He continued after seeing Daniel's reaction. Of all the archeologists here Bruce was his favorite. It seemed that they understood each other very well. "Thought I would find you here, you know, being your last day and all." Bruce smiled even greater as he walked to where Daniel was sitting. Daniel returned the smile and brought his attention back to the wall. "I also assumed you had completely skipped breakfast to come here and have more time studying this script." He said handing the bowl over to Daniel.

"Thanks" Daniel half muttered taking the bowl and setting it off to the side out of the way. At seeing this Bruce let out a small chuckle and sat down next to his colleague. "So what have we found today?" Bruce asked with great interest. Dr. Jackson was a man that Bruce could see eye to eye with on almost everything, and they got along greatly since the first day. Dr. Berman thought the man was brilliant, and was eager to take part in his findings, and discover the great mystery of these ruins. Unfortunately they had not uncovered anything to progress their understanding of these ruins in the past week and Daniel had to return to his duties on SG1 today, in two hours to be more precise, and it broke Bruce's heart.

"Well" Daniel began as he began making notes in his journal that seemed to be attached to the man, "something of great significance." At hearing this Bruce merely raised his eyebrows in disbelief. When Daniel was not getting the reaction he thought he would receive he stopped writing and turned to face Dr. Berman. "Bruce, I think I found out what this place is." Daniel said as he gestured towards the wall containing the significant discovery hardly containing his excitement. "And what's that." Bruce asked excitedly as he too turned to study the wall. "Well, this tells of"

"Dr. Jackson!" Both men jumped at hearing the voice seemingly out of nowhere, and turned to face the interruption of the excitement.

"Come come man can't you see we are busy." Bruce exclaimed as he saw to whom the voice belonged to. "Terribly sorry," Major Benson replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, "but my orders were to come and collect Dr. Jackson so he could return to the SGC, ON TIME." Daniel turned back towards Bruce with a sheepish smile. "Just a few more minutes, major, please, I think we might have found something." Bruce replied to the major hoping that he would find it in his heart to let them continue. Truth be told, they had better chances of winning Miss America then Major Benson doing any favors for Daniel. Major Benson seemed to severely dislike Daniel with a strong passion, but it was unexplained as to why. It just became an accepted fact, and for the most part they had avoided each other.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I stressed ON TIME as well as I thought I had in my first statement. Move it Jackson, now, or I am authorized to use force." Daniel glanced back at the wall containing the secrets of the planet with longing. With a long sigh he got up from the ground, with Bruce rising along with him. "Wait a minute, I still ha"

Gunfire. The unmistakable sound of multiple gunshots rung throughout the temple walls echoing loudly in their ears. Major Benson grabbed at his side arm strapped to his right leg, and ran through the tunnels towards the wretched sound. Both Bruce and Daniel looked at each other, both just as confused as to what was going on. Daniel grabbed his berretta and ran after the major with Bruce hot on his heels.

Daniel ran through the corridors of the great temple following the sounds of the gunshots, and as he got closer he could hear yelling and screaming. He was almost through the corridors and out into the front court yard when he ran smack into Major Benson knocking them both over. Before Daniel could get up and find out what wall he had just ran into something grabbed and the back of his shirt and pulled him behind a massive pillar. "Daniel, are you ok?" It was Bruce. He had to yell in order to be heard over the bullets being exchanged. "Yeah." He replied finally gathering his wits. After checking his ammo, he peered around the pillar to see what the threat was, and what he saw made him gasp.

The SG teams were shooting at… each other. Many men were yelling, screaming, and pleading with each other to stop them from shooting each other, but to no avail. It was almost as if they were possessed, and no amount of reasoning was going to break through to them. The few that were attacking the rest of the team didn't look right, something about them made them seem unnatural. Daniel did not know what to do. "What the hell is going on around here?" He heard from his left. Bruce had peered around the other side of the pillar to get a glimpse of the action. Daniel was at a loss, he couldn't shoot at these people, some of them were his friends, but why were they shooting at everyone else?

Suddenly from his far right on the other side of the court yard the unmistakable rapid fire of a P-90 rang throughout the dead planet. Colonel Darnic had decided it was them or him, and he laid four team members out flat. Suddenly the rest of the team opened fire on their former teammates. In a few minutes the threat was terminated but the cloud of confusion still loomed over the court yard.

With his back against the column he slid down to the ground next to Bruce who had at some point in time had found his way on the ground. They sat there together not saying a word it seemed like forever. So many questions were lingering in each mind. "Dr. Jackson," Daniel looked up into the disturbed face of Colonel Darnic. "I am sorry but it looks like we might have to delay your return to base." He said as he offered his hand to help him up from the ground. "Colonel, if you don't mind me asking; What the hell is going on around here?" Bruce asked bringing his mind back to the present matter at hand.

The colonel looked at the two archeologists and sighed deeply. He turned away and started walking towards the bodies of the fallen, "It started while you two were gone." Darnic began not breaking stride, with Daniel and Bruce nearly running to catch up. As they approached one of the bodies the colonel squatted down and turned the body over. "At breakfast nine of our team members went into seizures, one right after the other." Darnic sat there in a moment of silence then got up to head back the ruins. "When they had stopped, they became violent and tore the place apart, almost as if they were looking for something. In all my years I have never…" The colonel's voice faded off as he stopped walking.

"You think it could be a contagion?" Daniel asked hoping to keep the colonel from think too hard on what he had just down. "That is a good possibility, and until we know for sure no one goes through that gate." Turning away from the two he called out, "Major Benson!" The major had been going around checking all nine of the fallen, and at hearing his colonel call for him he ran towards him. "Major Benson you and anyone else able to gather the bodies and burn them, if there is a contagion we need to be cautious, Dr. Jackson and I will go to the gate and report to Hammond." "Sir?" asked Benson more than a little annoyed, "with all due respect, sir, Jackson," "That was an order Major, it is not debatable." Darnic retaliated with finale authority, turning back towards Daniel " Jackson you're with me."

The Colonel continued walking back towards the ruins and Daniel turned to follow him when an arm on his shoulder prevented him from going. "Be careful" Bruce said with deep sincerity seeping through his eyes. "You too." Daniel replied looking out onto the grounds where the bodies laid. Satisfied the message had gotten through Daniel turned chasing after the colonel.

When Daniel had finally caught up the colonel he was checking over his P-90. Daniel went to grab the nearest vest he could find, and checked his water canteen making sure they would have enough to make the three hour round trip. Satisfied he joined the colonel's side. The colonel, realizing Daniel was ready, began walking in the general direction of the gate. "Here," he called back then turned around to toss him a zat gun. "Keep your eyes peeled, you may need that." placing the zat in his holster he continued on contemplating the possible meaning of _you may need that_. It only took him a moment to fully understand the colonel's reasoning. The Colonel could begin showing signs of having the contagion and become violent. That's why he decided to have him come with him instead of Benson. Team bonds are a strong thing, and especially strong in the SGC. When the time comes, Colonel Darnic does not believe that Major Benson would be able to carry out the necessary actions. Swallowing hard at this new realization Daniel gripped his Zat at his side for a little comfort.

Daniel and Colonel Darnic made their way to the gate in silence, knowing full well that the situation was beyond control. No one knew what was really going one, no one could trust anyone for fear that they would turn on each other. Daniel glanced over at Colonel Darnic and noticed that he was not looking well at all

"Do you have a _problem_ Dr. Jackson?" Darnic asked before Daniel realized that he was staring at the man armed with the p90. Gone was the kind caring Colonel. Daniel scanned the man standing before him Are you feeling alright?" Daniel quickly responded to the irritated officer. "Look Dr. Jackson, let's just get to the gate so that we can appraise the SGC of the situation at hand, we still got about another twenty minutes till we get to the gate, the less talking the faster we get there." Darnic replied as he continued forth.

The silence did not seem to make the trip go fast to Daniel, and he shivered at how eerie the silence made the planet feel. A glance at the sky reminded him why. This planet was completely dead; they had found no life forms of any kind, nothing.

"I'm fine" Darnic called back to Daniel. This place was something else, and it could really mess with someone's mind. For the moment Daniel decided to accept his answer, what else could he do but watch him very closely for any signs of him turning.

Just when he thought the silence couldn't be more unbearable, finally he began to see the gate. _So close and so far away_ Daniel said to himself as he glanced at the colonel, hoping for the hundredth time in twenty minutes their luck would hold out and the colonel would keep it together. Only this time something was different, something was not right with the colonel.

He had stopped walking and he was staring wide eyed at the ground. Then suddenly he dropped hard to the ground and went into a seizure. Daniel was at his side the moment he hit the ground and tried to hold him as his entire body shook. He wanted to help the man, but reason told him that the man was consumed by the contagion, and would soon turn violent. He had to do what he was brought here to do. He grabbed his zat from his holster and aimed it at the shaking man on the ground.

But before he could perform the necessary action, the colonel broke out of the seizure, and leapt up at Daniel knocking him to the ground.

He hit the ground hard, his head smacking the ground only to hear a thud, and then black spots flooded his vision. He lied on the ground momentarily stunned. He opened his eyes facing the Stargate and saw the colonel dialing earth as his vision began to refocus.

He had to get up, he had to stop him from getting to earth, apparently this thing that was affecting everyone on the planet was extremely contagious, and he couldn't let it get back to earth.

Daniel knew what he had to do. He pulled his arms underneath himself and began to slowly get up. And he ran at the colonel.

The colonel had completed the earth address, and the Stargate swooshed to life. He walked up and faced the event horizon and slowly uncovered his arm that contained the GDO. He inspected the thing very carefully, and ran his fingers over the numbers that would allow him passage to earth. He pressed the numbers and waited just a second staring at the shimmering blue puddle, and he glanced back at the barren world.

Daniel was so close when he saw the colonel turn around. he had no choice but to leap at him and take him down. He ignored the pounding in his head, as well as his mind screaming out something about this situation wasn't right, and leapt, tackling Darnic.

The colonel screamed out in fear and in anger as Daniel made contact with him, completely knocking him off of the gate platform, and knocking his gun far out of reach. They both hit the ground with a loud thud as the breath left the colonel. Daniel landed on top of the thing and quickly tried to pin him down.

But the Colonel seemed to have super natural strength as it merely flung Daniel away as if he were weightless. His body flopped hard on the ground landing him back with his zat. The colonel got up, now on a furious violent rampage. He strode towards Daniel with vengeance. Daniel tried to get up when he began to cough up blood. Wiping the blood on his pant leg, he attempted to stand up again. He caught a glimpse of the colonel striding towards him, but he couldn't tell which one was the real one. That last smack on the head was making him see double.

The colonel reached Daniel and struck him to the ground again unleashing a new rush of pain through his body. Daniel gasped to catch his breath as he swung his feet around to catch the legs of the Darnic dragging him down to the ground. Then he saw it; the zat gun. He scrambled to reach it before the colonel finished him off.

But Daniel was not quick enough crawling across the rough sand. He was within reach of the weapon when the colonel grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled is head back, a struck him hard across the jaw. The punch was so powerful; Daniel flew with the momentum of the punch and struck the ground yet again.

Black and white spots flooded his doubled vision. He laid there trying to compose himself, but it wasn't working. He was still facing the zat gun lying carelessly on the ground. Fighting his way through the fuzzy double haze that was his vision, he crawled ever so slowly it seemed towards the zat. Finally after what seemed a life time he reached the zat. Daniel pushed himself up to his knees and found the colonel standing on the gate platform. Trying to aim through his cloud of pain he shot multiple shots where both colonels in his vision were standing hoping one of the colonels was the real one.

The colonel had gone down in the electrical furry discharged by the zat. But that wasn't the only thing that was hit. The Stargate was covered in the electrical discharge of the zat, and then the gate disintegrated before his eyes. One minute it was there and then the next there stood an empty space of where the Stargate once stood. Daniel collapsed back to the ground his body pushed beyond its limits. "No" he gasped out trying to focus on the spot where the Stargate had once stood, but slowly the pain consumed him and all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Earth

Two weeks earlier

"Well done Sg1" General Hammond complimented his first contact team from the head of the table. "Why thank you sir, it was fun, five hours of soil samples, and I have never seen better soil anywhere else in this galaxy" Jack O'Neill replied. The General gave jack a stern look, but Jack knew that inside the general was smiling.

The general looked at Jack and the rest of his team only now seeing how tried they all seemed to look. It was then that he had decided that they were in need of some serious RNR. "Sg1 you are on stand down for two weeks I recommend that you leave the base and have some fun". To this everyone's eyes lit up with excitement, well almost everyone. There was always one person who did not seem to enjoy being told not to work, and that was none other than Dr. Jackson. He looked as if rest was the worst thing in the world.

Jack didn't blame him though, the poor kid had nightmares all the time, and without work to distract him he would get the full blown effect of those nightmares.

At that moment the klaxons blared. "You're dismissed" General Hammond announced as he turned to leave the briefing room to enter the control room, with Sg1 on his tail.

"It's SG11 sir" Walter announced as the general entered the room. "Open the iris" General Hammond replied. Walter placed his palm on the scanner to open the iris to welcome SG 11 home.

"Well, nothing to see, "Jack said as he tried to herd his team out of the control room and on their way to some much needed vacation. He eventually managed to herd them out and on their way to the locker room.

Jack had meant to catch Daniel before he left the shower room, but he just seemed to slip away without a word to anyone. Jack thought nothing of it, and just assumed he went to his office to gather some work to take home with him.

Three hours after his shower jack was finally ready to leave. He still had not seen Daniel, so he assumed that he had already went home to start his vacation. He had decided to stop by General Hammond's office to let him know he was off.

On his way to Hammond's office he ran into Carter. "Sir" "Carter, you leaving, or am I going to have to drag you away." Carter let a small smile slip across her face "No sir, I am going to visit mark and the kids for a while, haven't seen them in forever. And you sir?" "Well Carter I am going to enjoy the great outdoors. You haven't seen Daniel around have you?" "No sir I haven't seen him since the debriefing." Jack looked at her and an awkward moment passed, "well, have fun." "You too sir." and with that the parted ways.

Jack continued up to General Hammonds Office and pause when he heard the general arguing with someone inside. The door was ajar, so he crept up to see what was going on.

"SG 1 has been hard at it and you are in need of some much needed rest." Hammond had stated in a tired tone. "I understand sir, but this writing, don't you see it is the same writing as the ones found on P3X- 233, the same planet with the Quantum mirror. It has baffled me as to why we haven't come across this culture except for this one time, I mean they were obviously advanced and even traveled to other plants, and then they just disappear without a trace. This find is significant in understanding them, and why the Goa 'uld wanted to wipe them out in the first place. Sir you have to let me go with SG 11 to study these ruins"

"I am not sure I have to let you do anything Dr. Jackson, now you have been arguing with me for three hours now, and no means no, now I am going to ban you from Stargate command if you do not leave within the next minute."

"Sir, please" "Dr. Jackson, I am losing what little patience I have left with you" Hammond cut in abruptly. It was then that Jack had decided to knock on the door.

"Awe Colonel" Hammond said in a much relived tone. Jack looked at Hammond and noticed he was very red in the face.

"Now, Dr. Jackson, you are Dismissed" Hammond stated, as if he had had enough of Daniel. Jack then turned to Daniel and saw the defeated look all over his face. His shoulders drooped, hands in his pocket and his gaze on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

Daniel didn't say a word, he just turned to leave. He didn't even acknowledge Jack, and before he knew it Daniel was out of sight.

Jack then turned back to the General who had sat down in his chair and started to sort through some papers. "And what can I do for you Jack?" Jack really looked at the general, "three hours?" Was all that he could say.

At first the General looked a little confused, then he caught on to what Jack was referring to, and his expression had gone to a rather annoyed one. "a three hour argument with Dr. Jackson, is really too much" Jack was surprised at the General for sitting through a three hour argument with Daniel, he could hardly stand any argument with Daniel, now he was really interested.

"That's got to be a record for Daniel." Jack replied as he took a seat in the chair directly across from the General. "Me as well" the General responded as he leaned back in his chair and let out a deep sigh. "Well what did he want this time?" Jack asked hoping that the general would tell him and not kick him out of his office, because he was still looking rather annoyed. The General looked at Jack, and shuffled the papers still in his hands, and then he finally handed them over the Jack.

"SG 11 came back with these images of these ruins. It seems to be the only sign of civilization on this so far." Jack took the photos and glanced at them briefly, really not all that interested, "and Daniel really wanted to see them" jack filled in. "He wanted to Join SG 11 for his Two week vacation and explore the ruins." Hammond finished. Jack was still confused though something was missing, "but sir a three hour argument to go see some ruins? I mean I know we are talking about Daniel and all, but what is so special about these ruins?" Jack asked looking at the photos again. "The writing" was General Hammond's response. "I see. It makes perfect sense now." Jack said as he leaned back in his chair clasping his fingers behind his head. "What about the writing sir?" General Hammond smiled at the colonel. "Maybe this will help." Hammond said as he pulled another photo from a file. "Dr. Jackson brought this to me right after seeing the writing in the ruins." he said as he slid the photographs across the table. Interested, Jack leaned forward grabbing the photographs of the table to study them. At first glance he wasn't sure what he was looking at, but upon closer inspection how could he not know what this was a photograph of. "P3R-233" Jack said aloud to no one in particular. How could he forget the place? He spent many hours there looking for his missing archeologist, another close call for Daniel.

"Now I understand" Jack replied. Jack stopped examining the photos and looked up at Hammond. "Sir even though I am not too fond of lending out my team, you and I both know that Daniel is not going to rest at all, during these two weeks, so what harm is there if we did send him out on an archeological field trip for two weeks."

General Hammond took a moment and really considered the question. Jack was right, he knew that Daniel would work through his two weeks, and he was very excited about the ruins. Then Hammond finally came to a decision.

"alright Jack you convinced me, Dr. Jackson has my permission to join SG 11 and a team of archeologist to study the ruins of P3X-105, now if you would do me a favor and recollect Dr. Jackson." Jack stood up rather satisfied with himself, and really felt he was doing the right thing in letting Daniel go. "yes sir" Jack replied as he walked out the door to go find Daniel and tell him the good news.

Earth

Present time

Jack sat in the mess hall with his head clasped in his hands. It was his fault Daniel was out there. Hammond had originally said no, until Jack had convinced him otherwise. Now the team was overdue, and they cannot dial P3X-105. Carter was in the gate room running a gate diagnostics and Teal'c had not yet returned from Chu'lak. So that left Jack with his thoughts.

"Sir?" Jack raised his head when he realized that it was Carter addressing him. "Carter, anything?" Carter sat down in the seat across from him and began her explanation he hoped he could understand, "well sir, so far the gate diagnostic is coming up clean, so any problem with the gate while it was in transit happened on the other end. " Jack nodded his head, he had already known something bad had happened on the other end, and he didn't need some diagnostic to tell him that. "it's strange though sir, there were no spike energy readings or anything like that, which means that the gate just stopped working for some reason," Jack simply laid his head back into his hands, and closed his eyes while continuing to listen to Carter babble. "And we can't dial their gate anymore either, the seventh chevron just won't lock. General Hammond is attempting to contact the Tok' Ra as we speak." Jack just let out a groan of disapproval, "great".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

P3X-105

Two weeks earlier

Coldness surrounded him and for a split second he was torn apart and thrown across the galaxy. The moment passed and the Stargate deposited him at the base of the Stargate platform on the Alien Planet of P3X-105. Excitement coursed through his veins as he took a deep breath. Just the thought of studying a new culture made him want to run to the ruins and get to work immediately. However, despite what Jack thought, he did know better than to run off on his own on an alien planet.

The rest of the team stepped through the gate carrying creates full of supplies to get them through their month. It was unfortunate that Daniel could only stay for two weeks, but he would discuss it with General Hammond later, for now he gazed upon the planet full of wonder and mysteries waiting for him to uncover. Despite all of his excitement, there was a presence Daniel was unsure of. Some feeling that did not bode well. A feeling that nibbled at the back of his mind, and a feeling he wasn't sure was even there. It was almost a feeling of dread. But when he tried to explore this feeling, and understand why he was feeling it, it disappeared.

Not realizing that the gate had shut off, and the team was moving out, Daniel stood there trying to understand the feeling of dread that casted over him like a shadow. But just as this feeling had come out of nowhere, it disappeared without a trace, as feelings of excitement overwhelmed him again.

The temple was an hour and a half away, and to Daniel it seemed like it took much longer to arrive there. He felt like a little kid waiting for Christmas, and he held back his complaints of not getting there soon enough. The time had passed and finally they had arrived. At first glance at the ruins Daniel had to hold back the urge to run to them. There they stood calling out to him. They were beautiful, unlike anything he had seen before on earth. There they stood over towering the landscape around for miles and mile. They seemed so majestic, and it once again filled him with excitement. Finally he was here, after a long argument with General Hammond, it was well worth it.

As soon as he got back to the SGC Daniel had to make sure and thank Jack. Daniel was still amazed that Jacks five minutes of convincing got him here instead of his three hours. That also made him wonder what Jack had said to convince General Hammond, but he would have to thank about that later.

Daniel started to make his way to enter the ruins realizing he had stopped to take it all in, when something had caught his eye. There on the ground, half buried in the sand something was glistening in the sun. He bent down to examine the item. Carefully he dusted off the sand, uncovering the most unique artifact he had seen in a while.

Very carefully he picked it up and examined the artifact. The stone is what had caught his eye; it almost looked like a diamond except that the top of it was very reflective, almost like a mirror. Gold rods stuck out of the six sides of the gem, passing completely through the gem. The gem itself was fitted on a flat stone that also was like a mirror. Around the edges of the flat stone were inscriptions, and when they caught the sun they glowed and read "En Som Bearer Av Lyset, I Morke Seirer." It was small and it fit in the palm of his hand, and it was attached to a chain.

Daniel examined the face of the gem, the reflective surface glistening in the sun, when movement, a dark shadow, caught his eyes. He turned around quickly, not sure of what he had seen, but nothing was there. Turning back to the artifact he had noticed that the artifact had grown warm and then the inscriptions faded. Completely baffled by what had just happened, he got up to rejoin his team. For some reason he could not explain he felt compelled to keep the artifact with him. So Daniel pocketed the artifact and continued towards the ruins wondering what else he would find.

P3X-105

Present Time

Grey light was breaking through the darkness. Everything hurt, nothing felt right, and a feeling of dread pressed down upon him making him feel the weight of everything, even the air felt heavy. He came to his senses and finally opened his eyes slowly to try and remember where he was and why he hurt so much.

His sight was hazy, but what he saw through the haze is what made him come to a full realization of where he was. Well to be honest it was what he didn't see that reminded him of what had happened. He woke up facing the empty gate platform.

A new feeling of dread had settled in on him, but it had nothing to do with the planet. He had to go back to everyone with bad news, well worse news. That's when he felt it. Warmth, he felt warmth, starting from his chest and spreading all over his body. He placed his hand on his chest feeling the hard lump. The artifact. He had forgotten he had put it around his neck. He had placed it their not wanting to lose it. In addition, most of the SG members were making him nervous, and he felt compelled to protect it, worrying they would take it, he hadn't even shared this discovery with Bruce. He pulled it out from under his shirt, when he noticed that the inscriptions had begun to glow again. After a few seconds the inscriptions faded again. Completely baffled by the strange artifact he put it back hidden under his shirt. Why did it do that and why was he so compelled to protect it?

Daniel sat up slowly, not wanting to get sick; knowing full well he probably had a concussion. To his surprise, his head did not bother him. He felt fine, well besides the confusion. He looked up to where the Stargate once was.

"Nope, still not there", Daniel had said aloud to try to make sense of at least something. "So that fight did happen, and I did shot the Stargate. I just didn't get …hurt." Daniel concluded. He pulled out the artifact again. It wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. For a moment he feared the artifact, wondering if it was similar to the Goa'uld sarcophagus, and wondered if he would become addicted to the effects of the device. But that fear was pushed to the back of his mind, and again he wanted nothing more than to protect the artifact. He put the artifact back to where it would stay hidden, and decided to start his track back to the ruins, and figure out what to do from there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Earth

Briefing room

Present time

"The name of the planet is Jord, it was thought to be a myth, rumored to be a brutal world where unexplainable things have occurred. The inhabitants of the planet, the Lys I believe, have been long since dead, and it passed into legend, then the legend faded to myth. But I am sure that is the name of P3X-105." Selmak said, his voice seeming excessively loud in the briefing room.

"I have never heard of such a place." Teal'c commented as he listened intently to what information Selmak had to offer.

"Dr. Jackson believed that this was the origin of the people from P3R-233." General Hammond filled in. "The planet where we, or rather Daniel, found the quantum mirror; No wonder Daniel wanted to go so bad." Carter added no longer able to add to the silence the room seemed to hold despite all the people talking. "Exactly, Dr. Jackson insisted on going back to study the ruins further, determined to fill in the gap between the two worlds, and why the Goa'uld were so keen on wiping them out."

"Yeah, this is all fascinating, but let's focus on the matter at hand, we have people on this planet, and they can't get back for some reason, and we cannot dial the gate coordinates." Jack snapped growing impatient with the way people lost track of the important things

"We can lend you a cargo ship, none of our operatives are willing to risk their lives on Jord, so you will be on your own." Selmak said looking at the people sitting around the table. "With the engines pushing light speed you would get there in three days."

Everyone at the table seemed to be offended by what Selmak had just said. He knew that three days was too long, but he was not done.

"Sir, I am not sure they have that long." Jack countered

" Three days is the best we can do, I am sorry." Jacob took control. "And I am also sorry that the Tok'Ra high council has a request for you. In exchange for the ship, you must bring back any technology from Jord to the High Council." Jacob finished for Selmak.

Four heads looked up and stared at Jacob as if they could not believe what he was saying. "Why don't you just go yourselves" Jack asked knowing full well the truth behind that question. "As I have said before, Jord is rumored to be very dangerous, and we cannot risk any of our operatives, there are too few of us. However, it was also rumored to be a treasure trove of technologies, as Daniel has pointed out the example of the quantum mirror." Jacob responded in a calm fashion.

General Hammond considered the request, or rather the demand. "We will share whatever technologies we find there, but our primary objective is to rescue our people, and bring them home." Selmak shook his head in understanding. General Hammond always liked Selmak, and not just because of its host.

General Hammond looked around the table at the remaining members of SG1. Hoping beyond hope that three days would be soon enough to retrieve his people and bring them home. It always pained him to lose people, and he knew he wasn't supposed to favor any particular teams, but he was rather fond of SG1 and all four people that made the team. Without a doubt SG 1 was the most unique team in the SGC, and maybe that is why they were so good at what they did. He did not want to lose all that was SG1, and loosing Daniel would cripple them severely. "Alright, SG1 you have a go. Your mission is to bring them home. Dismissed"

Jack lept from the table and practically ran out of the room to prepare to leave, without a word. Carter and Teal'c exchanged glances. "He feels responsible" Hammond filled in as he saw Major Carter and Teal'c exchange confused glances. "Why?" Carter asked. "Because I was not going to let Dr. Jackson go in the first place, that is until he convinced me to let him go." General Hammond finished, as he turned to leave the briefing room.

"I believe it is necessary to depart as soon as possible Major Carter." Teal'c said as he too left the room to prepare for their mission. Sam glanced back at her Dad, "good luck kid" Jacob said, with a hopeful smile. With that, Sam decided it would be best to follow Teal'c's advice, for Daniel's sake.

P3X-105

Present time

After a three hour round trip Daniel was so very relieved to see the ruins again, and despite the events unfolding on the planet, the ruins still held a certain wonder towards Daniel. He still wanted to uncover the secrets, and the events were more of a motivator, then anything else. Daniel was certain that some answers would be found within these ruins.

From a distance he had seen the black smoke covering the vast sky, and now that he was closer to the fire he could smell the stench of burning flesh and hair. He didn't know what he was going to tell these people. Colonel Darnic is dead, and the Stargate simply does not exist anymore. The situation is, they are stuck here, and the only thing they can do is wait and die. _What a cheery thought_ Daniel thought to himself.

Now that he was almost in the court yard he could see the black charred bodies, and the thought sickened him. The surviving members had picked up and moved camp inside the walls of the ruins, perhaps because, he, Bruce, and Benson, weren't affected by the contagion in there, but if you asked Daniel, to him they were grasping at straws.

Daniel shivered realizing that it was almost night fall and the sun had nearly completely set. Sighing loudly, he continued his track towards the rest of the team. The corridors of the temple echoed the muffled sound of soft chatter, and he could smell the MRE's cooking, which was a relief to his nostrils.

They had made camp in one of the smaller chambers of the temple that seemed to be an off shoot of the massive empty chamber in the dead center of the ruins. When Daniel entered the chamber all chatter stopped. Dr. Benson, noticed the talking had come to a halt and turned away from Sgt. Klingman, who was an emotional wreck. After they piled the bodies, they had all moved camp inside, Klingman found a corner and just sat there. Every once in a while he would mutter something, but no one could get through to him. At seeing Daniel enter the chamber he got up and greeted him with a smile.

Everyone watched Daniel as he walked across the room to talk to Bruce. It was as if they were waiting for him to do something. "Bruce." Daniel smiled back in return when he finally was at his side. Noticing Klingman in the corner Daniel began to ask what was wrong, but Bruce beat him to it knowing how Daniel's mind worked, "He's not responding to anyone, but I think he is just in shock, especially after..." Bruce didn't need to finish his sentence. Daniel knew what he meant. "Where is the colonel?" Bruce asked glancing to the doorway yet awaiting the arrival of Colonel Darnic. Daniel simply shook his head and casted his gaze downward, but it was enough, Bruce understood. Chatter in the room began to pick up again and Daniel felt he could finally tell Dr. Berman what was on his mind.

Bringing his voice more to a whisper he began, "I think the answer to what we are dealing with here could be in that inscription I found this morning." Bruce nodded in agreement. "why are you whispering?" he asked not quite understanding this behavior. "if it is not there then it is somewhere else Bruce, I am telling you that if everyone hears this could bias their translations of the text, or create unneeded tension." Daniel glanced around the room making sure no one would hear him. "but I truly believe it is the text I found this morning, the one I was going to tell you about before-"

"Where's the colonel" Benson interrupted yet again. Daniel hadn't even noticed his approach which was a scary thought. Daniel turned to face the major, only to see anger swell up in his eyes. "Dr. Jackson, I asked you a question! Where is Colonel Darnic?" the Major asked again deciding Daniel was taking too long to answer a simple question. He stepped closer towards Daniel to try and intimidate it out of him.

"Now now, major we have had more than enough excitement for one day why don't you just- "Can it old man!" Benson shot at Bruce, defusing his attempt to calm him down. Daniel looked Major Benson in the eyes and began.

"He didn't make it. He knew he was falling ill, and we didn't make it in time to rely the information to base. As of now Colonel Darnic is dead, the base has no idea of our situation, and ..." Daniel paused here not really wanting to tell them the last part of their current predicament. "And the gate is…no longer an available option."

Shock, sadness and anger flooded the room all at once. "I'm sorry" was all Daniel could say to these people, and it would never be enough. They were stuck here, and their only way out of the situation was in that text. Daniel thought for a moment that he should tell them that the answer was here in the temple, but he dismissed it thinking that if it wasn't he would be the number one target in a lynch mob soon to follow the let down. No, it was decided. If the answer was here, he and Bruce would find it.

Daniel looked around the room at all the hate and disgust thrown his way. He turned back towards Bruce and was relieved to see that he offered him a small encouraging smile instead. Daniel sat down next to Sgt. Klingman, and Dr. Berman soon followed. Eventually everyone else in the room lost interest in throwing looks of hate at Daniel and returned to their own business.

When Daniel felt all eyes were finally off him he continued his conversation with Bruce. "I am telling you Bruce the answer is there, I just know it." Bruce looked at Daniel with a small smile. Glancing around the room he replied, "I sure hope you are right." Klingman stirred and mutter more nonsense to himself and then silence returned between the two friends. "Daniel?" Bruce asked as he kept his gazed fixed on the people around him. "Yeah?" Daniel responded intrigued as to what Bruce was about to ask. "I don't look that old do I?" At first Daniel was completely thrown by the question, but soon enough they had a good laugh.

About an hour later the two of them made their way back towards the small chamber that Daniel thought held the answers. With the wall a lit they settled down in front of the massive text and began to translate. It became long tedious work, but eventually they had had the entire text translated, and in the end both were speechless.

Daniel had mixed feelings about the entire thing. He was excited he now did in fact have the answer. The truth was always exciting to learn, but this truth, this story it terrified him beyond belief. "So…not a contagion." Bruce finally said aloud after a long moment of thought. "It would seem as though it were not." Daniel replied sounding a lot like something Teal'c would say, _well at least I don't sound like jack_ he thought to himself. _Yet_ jack's voice taunted in his head. "Daniel, we are in way over our heads." Bruce stated breaking Daniel's bizarre train of thought which he was grateful for. He could only think of one thing to say, "Indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

P3X-105

A few hours later

Daniel had found his journal thrown aside from earlier in the day and began to write down the translation of the text. Bruce had left a few minutes earlier to go back to the camp, with a promise he would return in the morning. In Daniel's opinion the man just need to sleep on this new piece of information he had found in order to think about things properly. He returned his gaze back towards the wall that hid the terrible secret of this forsaken planet, and continued to transcribe the text into his journal.

Translation of the alien text found on P3X-105, begins to tell a story of how they came to be here.

Once long ago, a race of creatures called the Lys settled on the planet Jord after many nomadic generations spent roaming the universe. They carved out a peaceful existence there, coming to know the land and animals and bathing in the power of what they called the "light of Jord." To prolong the life of the planet they decided to harness the light by building Energy controllers that would be housed in holy temples. They built they built three temples, one in each of their settlements, and linked them to their most sacred place, the great temple. A golden age of peace and prosperity blessed them.

In the year 2435, they tracked a meteor on a crash course with their planet, and could do nothing but watch as it approached. The meteor's strike scorched the earth, cast the seas into convulsions, and spread a veil of darkness over all that they the Lys knew. But that was not all. The explosion and the energy from the meteor opened up a dimensional rift in the planet, spawning a second planet that existed in a different dimension. Dimensional rips soon bloomed all across the land, and soon an evil race of dark creatures ventured forth, spreading violence. The Lys named these creatures the Morke, and soon created portals to follow them into a world they would come to know as Ond Verden.

Those of the twin planet, which had given birth to the Ond Morke horde, was a poisonous mirror of their own, and the Lys retreated from its damaging effects. Over time, however, as the Morke continued to make war on the people and began to possess creatures and friends, the Lys had to return and fight. They set up beacons of light that acted as protective oases against the dark creatures and fought tooth and nail against the darkness. The war raged, and a stalemate soon became apparent, neither side could win.

The stalemate did not last forever. The planet's energy had been divided between the light and the dark worlds, and both sides wanted to control it. The Lys created an Energy Transfer Module designed to absorb the energy from Ond Verden, only to have it stolen and used against them. Their temples fell one by one, until their last, the great temple, remained. After a while many of the Lys people fled the planet through the alien device found on the planet when they arrived to these coordinates, a handful of the people stayed behind refusing to give up their planet so easily, deciding to fight to their very last.

With only enough planetary energy to support one world, this temple was all that stood between Ond Verden, completely eclipsing light Jord, eradicating the last of the people.

Despite the circumstances Daniel was very excited knowing that this was the proof that the Lys were the very same people who had created the quantum mirror technology. For a moment in his excitement he wished Sam was here to share this discovery with him, but remembering his predicament he quickly dismissed the thought.

Bruce had said it earlier quite plainly; this was no contagion they were dealing with. They were in fact dealing with the other dimensional race; the Lys had called the Morke. He wished he understood the complex principals that were involved in this dimensional rift, and how a creature from one dimension could, possess a creature from another dimension. All Daniel could do now was accept it as it was.

This also meant that no matter where they were they were all at risk. It also meant that even though he had found the answer, he had not found the solution. Or rather the solution he had found involved taking part in a war that had been raging on for centuries. And even if they had succeeded in eliminating the threat of the Morke, they still had no way home.

Even if he was considering engaging the Morke, they would need the energy transfer module, which according to the text was in a completely different dimension. Daniel sighed in frustration wondering how he gotten to this point. Perhaps this decision he should take up with the rest of the team.

"Daniel!"

The voice breaking the silence of the temple had made him jump making him drop his journal and pen on the ground. He turned around only to find Major Benson standing there, with his flashlight shining directly on Daniel. Daniel scrambled to get up and face the man, not knowing what to expect from the man. "Major Benson, what are you doing out here?" Daniel asked him calmly truly curious as to what he was doing wondering the temple corridors.

"I was looking for you; I could ask you the same question." He spat back as he took another step closer. Daniel didn't step back from the major's attempt to intimidate him. Daniel just stood there waiting for him to say what was on his mind. A minute passed and both men just stood there in the chamber waiting for the other to act. Finally after letting out a shiver from the eerie silence Benson continued. "I was just wondering, Jackson, how is it that Colonel Darnic tried to kill you, and you walk away without a scratch?"

Daniel thought a moment about the question. Truth was he had a lot of scratches after that fight with Colonel Darnic, but somehow the amulet he had dangling from his neck had taken care of all those. He could see why Benson thought the situation was suspicious. In Benson's mind if Darnic had gone violent Daniel would be the one that was dead.

His mind was conflicted with what to tell the man. Should he tell him about the amulet and how he believed it healed him? Mind made up he decided it would be best to tell a half lie, "Before we left the colonel armed me with a zat and told me that I might need it. It took me a while to understand what he meant but I understood his full meaning. Benson, a few feet away from the gate he fell into a seizure, I knew what I had to do." Benson rolled his eyes and returned his angry gaze back at Daniel taking yet another step closer. "Yeah, that's what you said, but something about your story just doesn't add up Jackson. How is it that the gate is no longer , let's see how did you put it? An available option; just what the hell does that mean?"

"Major Benson, I think that colonel Darnic was wrong." Daniel stated carefully almost as if he were treading on eggshells.

"How's that?" Benson shot back.

"I don't think we are dealing with a contagion here, this-"

"So what are you suggesting; that our friends and comrades just went crazy and tried to kill everybody? I know you saw the bodies of the nine members of our team. They didn't look right. How could this not be a disease?" Benson interrupted before Daniel could finish.

"No, something was affecting them but it wasn't a contagion, major. According to this inscription in this chamber it is something far more serious." Daniel said as he gestured to the wall to Benson.

Benson couldn't believe the man in front of him. He had to turn away from him in frustration so that his anger wouldn't make him severely bring harm to the doctor.

At seeing the major's reaction he continued hoping he would see reason, or rather hoping he would believe him.

"Major Benson, this text speaks of a dimensional rift that was caused by a meteor many centuries ago. The wall between the two dimensions is weak, and things from the other dimension can affect the actions of things in this dimension." Daniel finished hoping what he said made some sort of sense.

"How's That?" Benson spat back

"I don't know exactly, but a war between the two dimensions has been raging for many centuries, and we walked right into the middle of it." Daniel tried to explain.

Frustrated beyond all reason with the man standing before him, Benson lunged forward grabbing a fist full of Daniel's shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Now listen here, Jackson, I am growing a little tired of your bullshit. You're hiding something, and I am going to find out what it is if it's the last thing I do." with that Major Benson released Daniel from his grip and walked away, Daniel assumed back to the camp.

"Well that went well." He said to himself as watched the major's light disappear down the corridor. He bent down to pick up his journal when gun shots stopped him in his tracks.

"Benson?" he called down the corridor he had just seen the man walk down not even two minutes ago. His call was only met by deafening silence. Grabbing his flashlight and making sure his zat was still strapped to his side he took off down the dark corridor to where he had heard the gunshots.

Daniel ran down the corridors not knowing what he would find in the chamber they had made camp. He had only heard the first few shots and that was it. The only other sound he heard was the sound of his combat boots slapping the stone floors of the temple. The silence was making him more worried than the gunshots. He was hoping that whatever had prompted the use of their weapons was long gone, but he knew that that was most likely not the case.

As he drew closer to the camp he noticed a dim grey light off in the far distance. While he was translating the script he had lost all track of time and from the grey glow Daniel assumed night had passed, and the morning was dawning on the planet.

Daniel finally arrived at the camp only to find it was completely empty. Eight members of the team had survived and they were all gone. Doing a wide scan of the area his gaze fell upon Sgt. Klingman. The only person left in the room huddled in the corner, and Daniel seriously doubted he would get any answers out of him, but it never hurt to try.

He cautiously entered the chamber keeping his eyes peeled for any threats, and made his way over to where the man occupied his corner. "Sgt Klingman?" Daniel gently spoke to the man hoping for some kind of response. When none came, he crouched down right beside the man, and tried again. "Max?" Daniel spoke in an even softer tone.

"They, slipping, the, off, edge, off the edge, thread, hang, by, slipping, come, they come" Klingman whispered to himself. Daniel not receiving any intelligible response left the man to himself. His initial assessment was correct he was going to get no answers from the man, and there was nothing he could do for him. "I'm sorry Max." Daniel said as he scanned the man. At seeing what he was looking for he reached across to grab the zat, deciding that it would be best to unarm him now, if he became possessed later. "Best to take this so you don't use it against me later." he finished getting up now armed with two zats, he began to look around the room looking for some clue as to where they had gone.

That's when he heard it. A small noise he barely heard, but he knew for a fact that he heard something. It sounded as if something where charging up. There. Unmistakably the sound was coming from the corridor that led to the monstrous empty chamber.

With one last glance back at Sgt. Klingman, "I'll be back," he called back to the man knowing he didn't hear a word he said. "I hope." he added as he cautiously began his track down the corridor. Zat at the ready, he followed the corridor as it twisted and led to the center of the ruins.

The chamber had been a complete mystery to Daniel, the moment they had explored the ruins. It seemed to serve no purpose. The team of archeologists could find no writing, anywhere, on the walls, the floor, the pillars, the ceiling, anywhere. There was nothing in that chamber except empty space. The chamber served no purpose, it had seemed, but then why was it the largest chamber in the ruins. Daniel, and Bruce had been fascinated by the complete lack of anything in the chamber, and would have examined it further, but one thing had prevented them from doing just that. The chamber seemed to emit the worst feeling of dread than anywhere else in the temple, even on the planet. The chamber held a forbidden feeling, and for once Daniel was more than willing to give into his instincts about the room.

And up to this point he had avoided the chamber completely, but he certainly had no choice now. Even though his concern for everyone else was a leading factor for striving him forward, curiosity was the number one reason why he really wanted to go to the chamber now. If the chamber was completely empty, then what was making that sound?

Finally the corridor twisted and connected to the foreboding chamber. It may have been empty when he had last seen it but it sure was not empty now. There on the floor before him, laid Dr. Bruce Berman with his eyes wide open staring lifelessly at the ceiling of the chamber. Dr. Davison, Dr. Chowley, and Major Benson were at the far end of the chamber with their backs towards Daniel, busily bustling about. What really took Daniel's breathe away was the device that now stood in the center of the room.

It was massive and took up a good portion of the chamber. From what he could tell at first glance the device had probably been lowered from the ceiling that seemed to disappear in darkness. Daniel walked cautiously up to Berman, checking for a pulse. Finding none, he pulled Berman's, eyes shut, and paused a moment out of respect. "Awe, Bruce" he whispered quietly mourning the loss of yet another friend. Looking up, he set his gaze upon the remaining people in the room.

it was the device that was making the sound, and it definitely sounded as if it were being charged. With his vast knowledge and experience in his department of alien technology, he knew that it was not a good thing three members of the team were charging it.

Zat raised and pointing at the remaining three members of his team, Daniel tried to decide his best course of action. He could tell, the three of them were possessed by Morke, something about their movements were off. He had to act. He didn't know what this device was getting up from Bruce's side he primed his zat and aimed it directly at Major Benson's body. He seemed the most logical choice since he was the one pushing all the buttons.

At the sound of the Zat activating Major Benson turned around to discover the threat that was Daniel. Daniel fired but the Major jumped out of the way, dodging the electrical discharged. Rolling up from the ground he motioned at Chowley and Davison. Both made their way awkwardly but unnaturally faster than Daniel could react. Before he knew it the two Doctors grabbed him roughly and knocked him down to the ground. The Zat flew out of his hands as he hit the ground. He struggled to get free, but like the Colonel they seemed to have unnatural strength.

The two doctors finally succeeded in pinning Daniel to the ground. Both of them, satisfied Daniel wasn't going anywhere, turned their attention back towards Major Benson. In one quick motion the Major rose his hand at the device lowered in the center of the room, and it sprung to life.

He was immediately captivated by the device as it swirled to life, watching the glassy mirror like surface of the device as it spun. Daniel no longer noticed anything else in the room as all of his attention was turned to the mirrored surface. He gazed at the surface not finding the reflection of anything in the room, but instead a dark dreary world he knew must be Ond Verden. Both Chowley and Davison were gazing into the mirror as well, transfixed on the world behind the glass. Things began to click, and a new fear began to surface. Despite his fear, he could not move to act.

Across the room, Major Benson's body awkwardly made its way towards them. As the creature drew nearer his chest began to grow warm. The closer he got the warmer it got, until it came to a point where it began to burn him. The creature stood before him ready to strike him dead, when suddenly he cried out in pain. Major Benson stumbled back completely taken by surprise. The amulet around his neck now burned hotly, and the other two released him and also screamed out in pain. They fell to the ground in pained gasps.

Seizing the opportunity he grabbed for his other zat holstered at his side and got up from the ground, and once again aimed the weapon at Major Benson. He shot once at the man, and he let loose a terrible cry of pain as he fell down to the ground unconscious. He turned to fire at the other two but the room shook suddenly knocking him to the ground again once again loosing the zat as he hit the ground.

All four doors to the massive chamber dropped shut locking them in the chamber shaking the chamber violently. It was at that moment the device had fully activated. Green sparks shot out of nine crystals circling the mirror surface. They struck everyone in the room, and Daniel was over taken by immense pain, similar to a zat blast, that left him tingling. His vision began to swim with white dots. Slowly his vision began to fade. The device in the center of the room was still spitting out green lightning every which way. Cold crept through him, and took him by surprise as he let out a body wrenching shiver. The amulet had stopped giving off heat the moment the device had activated. Finally Daniel slipped into unconsciousness, and knew no more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Orbit around P3X-105

Present time

Three Days. It had taken three days to get to the planet. Three days for the people aboard the ship the think the worst. Three days of avoiding any conversation fearing it would take a turn for the worst. An agonizing three days hoping they would not be too late. Three days and there it was. The planet responsible for the mysteries that now haunted the mind's of SG-1. Finally they were there, and finally they could take action.

Teal'c gently brought the Tok'Ra ship into the atmosphere of the planet, as Jack came to stand behind him. He stared at the planet wondering what they would find. Without a word he turned away and prepared to begin his search for his wayward friend.

He passed by Sam who was also preparing for the track through the ruins, hoping that Daniel just simply forgot to come home. But the fact that the Stargate did not work proved quite clearly that that was not the case. Sam sighed loudly.

"Something on your mind major?" Jack asked responding to her sigh. _Well duh there is sir _Sam thought bitterly "Just worried about Daniel, sir" Sam replied, stating the obvious. The colonel stopped what he was doing and looked at his second in command. He stared into her blue eyes and also let out a sigh "Yeah, me too" he replied looking away and continuing preparing for the mission ahead of them. "We will find him Major" He continued without glancing back at her.

She did not respond. She certainly hoped that that was the case. _ right we will find him sitting in some chamber staring at some wall trying to translate, and when we come up to him he will look at us all confused and so something like "Jack, Sam, Teal'c, what are you guys doing here._ "Yeah if only" Sam muttered to herself knowing full well that that was just wishful thinking.

"We have arrived" Teal'c stated as he entered the room to join the rest of his team.

Teal'c had landed the cargo ship just two clicks away from the temple where they expected to find Daniel. As they exited the Cargo ship the heat of the dessert hit them hard, but that was not the only sensation they had felt upon arrival. Jack led his team forward, and almost immediately he had felt it. A feeling, a strong feeling of dread. Almost as if a shadow were casting over him, and yet he couldn't see it. Sam followed the colonel out of the Cargo ship and she felt it as well, only she felt it more strongly.

It was different with Sam and Teal'c as they stepped out of Ship, they weren't so much feeling the dread, and they were more sensing a "presence", a presence of ill intent. "Do you feel that?" Sam asked aloud hoping that she was not the only one feeling this way. "Indeed" Teal'c replied as he looked at Sam. "As if an evil presence were lurking about," Teal'c continued.

Jack couldn't feel any kind of "evil presence", but he could not shake the feeling of dread that was pressing down all around him. Not wanting to ignore his evil radar Jaffa Jack decided it would be best to take a precaution or two. "Okay people; keep your eyes peeled for anyone, or anything. We have twenty people to locate. Let's move out. Teal'c, take point"

Teal'c led three fourths of SG1 towards the ruins in which they hoped to find their fourth. Before they had landed on the planet they had scanned the surface for any life forms, with their fingers crossed. It was sort of good news bad news. The good news was that the scan did detect something. The bad news was that twenty people were sent on this archaeology mission, and the scans only detected one life form. As selfish as it seems, everyone was hoping that that sole life form on this planet void of life was none other than Daniel Jackson. It had to be, because if it was not then that could only mean one thing and no one wanted their thoughts to go to that place of sorrow again.

They walked in silence, each of them hoping that their teammate would be alive and well, until they finally came upon the temple. "Well I can see why Daniel was so hot on this place" Jack stated as he gazed upon the ruins. Even Jack had to admit these ruins were a spectacular sight; the pictures he had seen in Hammond's office had done them no justice. Snapping out of thought he decided to focus on the matter at hand. His people could not get home for some reason, and it was time to finally find out why. "Alright people fan out, radio contact every ten minutes, and if you find anyone contact me. We will meet back here in an hour, and see what our search turns up" Jack said as he began walking into the temple itself, Carter took the right, and Teal'c went left.

Jack had chosen to go through the front entrance of the temple, which lead him through a massive court yard, if years hanging around Daniel taught him anything. The wind picked up, and with it brought a foul stench vaguely familiar to him. He turned to his right and caught sight of a smoldering heap. He changed course to investigate, but when he arrived at the smoldering heap, he almost regretted it immediately. Nine, Jack counted nine charred smoldering bodies. He knew they were personal form the SGC because a few feet next to the bodies were nine dog tags, hanging on a make shift stand almost as a grave marker.

"Carter, Teal'c" Jack said as he tapped at his radio, "I think I found something you guys aren't going to like." Jack finished as he squatted down to examine each dog tag, almost searching desperately.

Sam at hearing this made her way to where she saw the colonel go. She could tell by his tone of voice, that whatever he had found was not good news. As she made her way through the court yard she caught sight of what the colonel was talking about. Teal'c had beaten her there and was examining the charred bodies closely. She came up behind the colonel and saw him going through a mess of dog tags. Noticing Sam was right behind him he handed her the dog tags. "Here major." he said handing them over. "Nine dog tags, account for the nine bodies." He said as he made his way over to Teal'c.

"Eleven people remain to be found O'Neill, including Daniel Jackson." Teal'c simply stated. Sam let out a relieved breathe knowing that Daniel wasn't among the smoldering bodies. "Teal'c's right, we have eleven more people to locate." Jack finished looking back at the massive entrance to the temple. "Alright people fan out, and be careful, we don't know what went down here." With that the colonel made his way into the temple.

Sam pocketed the nine dog tags and looked at Teal'c who was also gazing at the Temple. "What do you think?" Sam asked aloud. "I think, Major Carter, it is most imperative to find the remaining members of the expedition to fully understand what has occurred." And with that Teal'c turned left and disappeared around the corner. With one last glance at the bodies Major Carter made her way to the right where she had caught sight of another entrance to the temple.

As she entered the smaller door to the east she found herself in a dark corridor. Pausing a moment she turned on her flashlight, and continued her trek down the corridor. It only took her a few minutes to come into a small chamber. The chamber contained cots, and fire pits. It looked as if the team had set camp in this chamber. Most of the equipment was stored in boxes stacked in corners. Sam had come across an abandoned camp. "Colonel, come in."

"What's your status Major" rang the colonel's voice on the radio.

"Sir I think I found the base camp." Sam said as she completed her scan of the chamber. "and, I found someone."

"What's your location Major." The Colonel asked.

"Through the East entrance sir, first chamber." She replied as she crossed the room to the figure hunched in the corner.

"Alright Cater hold your position we will be there momentarily."

"Copy that sir." She responded as she squatted down to investigate the figure hunched in the corner. As she treaded closer to the figure in the corner the figure jerked up at hearing her approach. Sam stopped just in case she was frightening him. Now that she could see his face she recognized the man to be Sgt. Klingman. "Sgt. Klingman?" She called out softly to the man staring at her. When she got no response she tried again. "Sgt. Klingman, where is the rest of your team?" She asked as she inched closer.

Suddenly Sgt. Klingman tore his gaze away from Sam and went into a seizure. Sam rushed to his side trying to prevent the man from harming himself as his body convulsed. When the seizure had passed the Sergeant thrusted up wards knocking Sam hard to the ground, caught off guard. The sergeant stood up and strode awkwardly towards Sam with a murderous look written all over his face.

Sam scooted backwards trying to get away, trying to reason with the man. "Max, Please I am here to help I don't want to hurt you." She pleaded, but the man continued on course towards Sam. Sam had been pressed up against the wall, and began scrambling for her gun. Pistol aimed, but indecision prevented her from firing.

In the silence a single shot rang out, and Sgt Klingman stopped in his tracks not two feet away from Sam, and fell over unconscious, with a bullet wound in his left shoulder. behind him standing at the other end of the chamber stood Colonel O'Neill with a smoking gun.

"Major?"

"I'm Fine sir." She responded as she got up from the floor and walked over to where the colonel stood.

"Good." He responded scanning the room. "Now would you like to tell what just happened." At that moment Teal'c came barreling into the room.

"What has transpired?" Teal'c asked seeing no immediate threat present. Both Teal'c and Jack looked to Carter to answer their question.

"I'm not exactly sure. The sergeant went into seizure, and when he came to he attacked me." Sam answered.

Jack nodded at Sam, the turned to Teal'c, "right, tie him up. We don't want him attacking us when he comes to. We need to finish our sweep of the temple. Teal'c why don't you stay here with the good sergeant while the major and I finish up." Jack said as he holstered his berretta.

"Major" Jack gestured towards the doorway leading north.

Sam led the way through the dark tunnel with Jack bringing up the rear, leaving Teal'c to investigate the camp. Cautiously they made their way through the tunnels not quite sure what to expect or if another team member would jump out and attack them. They had been travelling for quite some ways when they noticed a faint light up ahead.

"Turn off you light and step softly." Jack commanded as they were casted into complete darkness walking towards the faint light, weapons primed and ready. They got to the end of the corridor which dumped them into another chamber. This chamber was a smaller than the previous on and at the far side against the wall sat a flood light lighting the entire wall, growing dimmer.

Cautiously they made their way over to where the light sat, when Carter kicked something, nearly tripping. Turning her flashlight on, she searched for what she had tripped over, and when she saw what it was, her heart stopped in her throat.

"Sir." She called out, motioning at the forsaken item on the ground. Jack turned and saw what had made the Major's voice a little shaky. There in the darkness laid Daniel's Journal, the very Journal that was normally attached to his side.

Sam slowly bent down to where a piece of Daniel laid. Why did he just abandon his journal here on the temple ruins? That was very unlike Daniel. Sam didn't want to think the worst had happened to her friend but the thought still came. She gently placed her hands upon the pages that Daniel had obviously been working on while he was here, before he became separated from his Journal, hoping that some answers would lie within the pages Daniel had taken the time to write.

Sam turned to his last entry and saw that it was dated two days ago. She cursed under her breathe.

"Carter?" Jack asked not liking what he was hearing.

"Sir, the last journal entry was two days ago." Cater answered

"Damn." Jack said as he turned away from her.

Sam turned her attention back towards the pages that would hopefully hold some answers, and read aloud

"today was suppose to be my last day, but I was due back approximately 10 hours ago. An incident occurred and nine members of our expedition broke into seizures then turned violent. Colonel Darnic believes it to be the work of some contagion, so he and I were to go to the gate and apprise the SGC of our situation, but Colonel Darnic fell ill and became violent, and all I can say now is what I told everyone else, the Stargate is no longer an available option.

I believe that colonel Darnic was wrong. I don't think that it is a contagion that is effecting the behavior of everyone around here. This morning before the incident I had discovered an inscription that could possibly hold the secrets behind these walls.

After I got back from the gate, Dr. Berman and I continued our translations hoping to find the answers. The answer we found, unfortunately it is the solution we have failed to come across, and as Bruce said, this is no contagion we are dealing with here. The inscription tells a story of a war that has been raging on for many centuries between two dimensions, which began when a meteor crashed into the planet creating a dimen."

"What? Why did you stop?" Jack asked

Carter turned the page looking for more but, "That's it." She stated

"Sir, do you think Daniel has something to do with the Stargate not working here?' Carter asked.

"Who knows, Major, grab this stuff and let's head back to Teal'c and see if he has found anything." without another word Jack turned down the corridor they had just come through and made his way back to the camp.

Sam closed the book and clasping it so she would not lose it she chased after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Ond Verden

Two days ago

All around was dark. There was nothing, no noise or anything. All there was, was the fact that he knew he was there, wherever there was. The darkness settled quite cozily around him, and it seemed to reflect his thoughts, with no memory of how he had gotten to this point he was at a loss.

His body also seemed to respond to the darkness in a numbing manner. It seemed as though all of his senses had simply quit working. There was no distinct odor to the place, or taste, Daniel couldn't even tell if the ground was hard in which he laid upon, well he assumed he was lying down. The only reason he knew he was still alive in some way or form was that he was thinking therefore he existed.

But this state of mind or whatever trance he had slipped in began to lift as he began to feel the world around him again. Immediately a sense of dread flooded his inner thoughts. Daniel closed his eyes trying to cope with the overwhelming flood of thoughts now swimming in his head. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in his head to allow him to absorb everything in.

Questions nagged the back of his mind as he wondered how long he had been "out of it" or whatever his predicament was now. Slowly but surely everything was coming back to him, as he waited there in the darkness. His fear of momentary blindness was put to rest as he slowly he began to pick up faint traces of light.

The light that had begun to seep through the haziness was a dim light. Daniel tried to open his eyes to try and understand where he was and what going on. The task was difficult due to the fact that the place he was a dimly light place. It was like the hour of twilight, the hour or so the world sat in a state between the evening hours and the night. Visibility was poor, and shadows casted mysterious images that your imagination would run wild with what lied in the darkness. Despite the dimness of the land Daniel could not see much anyways, because at some point in time he had lost his glasses. Still he couldn't just lie there, he didn't even know where there was.

Now fully awake from the heavy haze Daniel got up and looked around at his surrounding to see if he was in any immediate danger. The land was familiar to him. He was surrounded by a semicircular wall which was crumbling. It opened up to a deep purple sky; where no stars or moon was found. The walls that surrounded him looked to be solid black. A few feet in front of him, laid a black figure. He slowly approached the figure, and nearly tripped over another. Looking down at the black shape before him, he realized that it was a person in front of him. Bending down he could see that it was Major Benson. He was out cold, not even Daniel tripping over him had stirred him. He reached his hand out to seek a pulse. When he found one a wave of mixed emotions washed over him.

He was glad the major was still alive, but he also remembered the events that had unfolded, that had led him to his current predicament. The major could still be posed. Daniel looked around again at his surroundings. As he took in the crumbling walls, and the lack of ceiling, he realized that he was still in the chamber. A new sense of understanding settled in his mind. The device in the massive chamber had to be the portal between the two worlds, he was in Ond Verden, the world that reflected Jord, in direct translation; he was in the dark world.

Getting up from his squat position he had taken next to the major, he walked over towards the other black figure, figuring it had to be the doctor. He squat down beside him and also checked for a pulse. Finding one he let out a sigh. A moment of confusion as to what his emotions should be towards them filled his mind.

"Now what" Daniel said aloud trying to fill the emptiness he felt this world contained. He glanced behind him to where the major laid. "Well best to keep them together" Daniel replied to his own question. It made perfect sense; keep them both under his watch at the same time. Grabbing the other doctor's arms he got up and began to drag him over to where the major's black figure laid.

It didn't take him long to drag the doctor next to the major. He positioned him into a more comfortable position, once again checking his pulse for any change. His pulse was normal, a slower steady beat. Next he turned back to the Major reaching towards his throat to check for his pulse when all of a sudden a hand grabbed his wrist to halt his progress. Daniel jumped out of surprised, and looked at his wrist realized that the hand belonged to Major Benson.

"Major Benson?" Daniel called out unsure of who was in control of that hand. "Jackson?" The Major replied in a raspy voice. A wave of relief flooded over Daniel. This was in fact Major Benson, well he felt a little safer. "What happened, where are?" The major continued as he released his grasp on Daniel and brought his hand over his eyes and began to rub them.

"We are in the ruins" Daniel replied with the truth, he just left out the fact that they were now in a different dimension. The major seemed to accept his answer as he continued to rub his eyes as if to relieve tension. Daniel sat down next to the man and studied his face the best he could in the strange light of the planet. "Major Benson?" Daniel began, but was interrupted "I don't feel so good" the Major said as he placed his hand down on his chest, his eyes not opening once.

"Get some rest" Daniel replied as he scanned the major not noticing any injuries. The major must have slipped back into unconsciousness before he had finished speaking though, because there was no reply. Daniel decided to check for a pulse again hoping the major would not grab his wrist again. His pulse was normal, and he was not warm to the touch or anything. _It must be the electrical discharge from the device that is making him feel ill_ Daniel thought to himself, knowing full well the effects of such things.

Making sure the two team members were uninjured, and scanning the surroundings another time Daniel had decided to check himself for any injuries. Finding nothing, of the injury sort, Daniel decided he had better see what he had and what he would need to get the three of them through their current state.

After a thorough search, his pockets, the Dr. Chowley, and Major Benson did not turn up much. He had a little bit of water, two candy bars, his tape recorder in a Ziploc bag, a pen, a penlight, and a lighter. He was unarmed, _well that is not good_. _Now I have two options, avoid conflict, or rely on my hand to hand skills_. Daniel let out a groan knowing he had two zat guns earlier, and his berretta.

That's when he felt it. Warmth. It was weird, he kept forgetting about the amulet that hung among his neck that would occasionally grow warm every now and then. Under normal circumstances he would have studied the amulet front and back a long time ago. But for some reason he kept forgetting he had it. Daniel had expected for the warmth to go away, like it had done numerous amount of times, but it did not. It continued to emit warmth. He pulled it out from under his shirt and began to study it.

"!" The heart wrenching scream filled the dead silence of the strange world. Major Benson screamed out again clenching at his chest, screaming out in an agonizing pain.

"Major Benson?" Daniel called as he rushed to side in utter confusion. Benson didn't seem to hear him, he just kept clutching at his chest rolling in pain. Daniel bent over him trying to locate the source of the Major's pain, trying to comfort him with his words. All in vain. All of a sudden the major's hands went from his chest to Daniel's chest grabbing a handful of his shirt. He tried to pull away but the Major had a death grip and was not letting him go anywhere. He stopped struggling to get away and tried to calm Benson again. This time Daniel yelled out his name hoping the Major would at least hear him.

Nothing, his eyes were still closed, in fact it looked as if he were clenching his eyes closed, preventing them from opening. The major began to pull Daniel closer to his face when finally his eyes shot open. Daniel became instantly terrified of what he saw and pulled away with enough force to rip his shirt from his grip. He fell on his back side ungracefully and crawled away backwards, trying to get away from what he had seen.

The major did not stop screaming his agonized screams, his hand still out clutching the fistful of shirt he had torn from Daniel's shirt. His other hand pounded down at his side as his back arched in pain. Daniel kept his distance but watched the Major in fascinated horror. His brain still not fully focusing on the matter at hand, he had no idea what to do. His desire to help the Major had won the battle that was battling in his mind, and cautiously he crawled towards the major again, but he kept his distance.

He called the Major's name again, and this time the major stopped. He stopped squirming in pain, and stopped screaming. Thinking that he had slipped into a state of unconsciousness, or died, Daniel crawled closer to determine what had just happened. The major laid there so very still, his eyes were still wide open.

His eyes, they were not like anything Daniel had seen before, they were solid black. Slowly Daniel reached out his hand towards the major to check for a pulse, when his hand stopped mid air. _Odd, all those times I watch those horror movies yelling at the person that it's a trap and it's not over, and here I am, reaching my hand out…_ "This is ridiculous" Daniel said aloud as his hand continued towards Benson's throat. He placed his two fingers on his skin and the moment he made skin contact the Major let out a loud gasp, startling Daniel back.

And that's when it happened. His eye's, his solid black eyes stayed wide open, and from them the blackness, the shadow, flowed forth slowly consuming the Major's body until, he was completely covered in the shadow. Daniel stared in horrid fascination, not having the slightest idea of what was going on. Once the body was completely covered, the shadows suddenly ripped apart , ripping the body and sank into the ground. One minute Daniel was staring at Major Benson, the next he was staring at the ground with no trace of the major anywhere. Daniel stared at the spot that had "consumed" the Major in utter disbelief. The amulet burned hotly on his chest, but he couldn't draw his attention away from that spot, well that is until the doctor began the scream out in agonizing pain.

Daniel snapped his head around towards the other man lying there on the ground of the forsaken reality. He had began the same agonizing screams, and lurched at the same pains, and Daniel could do nothing for him. Mixed feelings flooded his mind again, he feared what was going to happen to Chowley, and he wanted nothing more than to help him. Helplessly he watched the Doctor, his colleague suffer the same fate of Major Benson.

It had only taken one minute for Chowley to be consumed by the shadows, and in that one minute Daniel had been abandoned in this dark world. Daniel stared at the empty space in front of him where once two of his team members lied. A sick realization began to come to the forefront of his mind. Would, he fall to the same fate as them? Consumed by the shadows?

He let out a shiver, and decided it would be best for his sanity to be anywhere but there, in that spot, the place he had been abandoned. Finally breaking his gaze on the ground before him, Daniel had a goal now he had a purpose. Get the hell away from here.


End file.
